To Hell and Back
by LeleB123
Summary: Hinata Hyuga and Orihime Inoue are both in love. They both think that the two guys are in love with other girls. So they're fine from just loving from afar. But what if the ones they love just suddenly disappear, and to top it off their friends don't seem to notice. Now the two girls must come together to save them, but just how far are they both willing to go?
1. Episode 0

**To Hell and back**

**Episode 0: **_Introduction_

**It's said that love can transcend dimensions. Most people don't believe it possible; others haven't even thought about it. But what if you were given **_**one chance**_** to save someone you loved, **_**just one**_**, but it came with 1 dire request that you could never take back, would you do it? Well some faced in that situation might hesitate; others might say "no," but, there are some who without a doubt, with no hesitation what so ever would do it. They are the ones that would go to hell and back to protect the two most precious people they care about. Let's just hope they don't regret this decision.**

"_it's begun."_

"_A-Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, now please get the preparations ready."_

"_Yes…."_

"_Please, please be ok?"_

"_N-No there's no way! How could it just suddenly disappear like that? Something is very wrong."_

"_Hurry, time has begun to move I just hope where not late."_

_A/N: Hello, this is my first crossover please bare with me. This and Ichihime, Naruhina crossover, so far this is just an introduction to see if I should keep going with the story or not. Tell me what you think in the reviews or send me a PM if you have any suggestions on how I should go with this._


	2. Episode 1

_To Hell and Back_

**Episode 1: Unmei ( Destiny)**

The sky was dark; thunder could be heard rumbling through the sky, rain was pouring down wetting the ground below. Two girls could be seen fighting some strange creatures as the rain washed over them forcing their clothes to stick to their now wet bodies. The creature continued to attack the two girls, but the two girls never let up determined to get rid of the these creatures that were standing in their way.

"Gentle fist 8 trigrams 64 palms guard!"

"Tsubaki, go!"

The remaining monsters were defeated in seconds. The two girls were out of breath.

*Huff, huff* "This is the third time we've been attacked by these monsters, who's the one behind all of this?"

*Huff, huff* "And what do they want with Kurosaki-kun-"

"And Naruto-kun?"

Hinata Hyuga; a girl with lavender pale eyes, long black hair and rosy red cheeks and pale skin; wearing a purple and white jacket and blue pants, along with black sandals, looked around and noticed they were standing on dirt path. "Orihime-chan it looks like we have to just keep going down this road."

"Oh, ok. Hinata-chan do you know where this road takes us?" Hinata just shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Orihime-chan I don't." Hinata felt a pang of guilt wash over her not being able to tell the girl where they were headed. Orihime saw the look on pale girls face and gave her and optimistic smile and said," It's ok Hinata-chan where ever we're head we'll be fine as long as we keep our heads up and remember what we're here to do then we'll make it through no matter what the odds!" Hinata hearing the orange-haired girls words could help but feel a hint of hope swell up inside her.

"Yeah, you're right Orihime-chan. We can't give up now, otherwise this chance we've been given has been for nothing!" She gave Orihime a reassuring smile.

Orihime Inoue; A girl with long bright orange hair, big brown eyes, and fair skin; wearing a long white skirt, red sweater, and blue sneakers, looked at girl and said with one last reassuring smile said, "Well, should we get going?"

"Yeah let's go! Just don't forget enemies could pop up at any turn so don't forget to be on guard!" Warned the Hyuga heiress.

"Right."

And with that the two girls headed down the dirt road unknown where it would take them, but they didn't dare turn back now, not until the guy's they loved were save and sound where they belonged.

~...~

"Hmm, it looks like those to girls are pretty strong, taking on that little group all on their own."

"Ha! Those two just got lucky that's all! I could take down that group of shadows with my eyes closed!"

"…."

"Geez, Eiji you're such buzz kill! Sometimes I don't understand why I even work with you!"

Eiji sighed, "Why'd you come then if I'm such a "buzz kill".

"N-No reason it's just I didn't have better things to do!"

Eiji gave his partner a skeptical look. "Really?"

'God, I hate it when he gives me that look, it creeps me out it feels like he's peering into my soul or something, ugh.'

"Ok, ok I'll tell you. Just stop staring at me like that it creeps me out." Eiji's partner said finally giving in. Eiji just smirked.

"God Eiji, sometimes I hate you! Well, the real reason I came along was because I didn't wanna watch the two prisoners. Especially the carrot-top looking guy, he gives me the creeps the way he looks at me with those bold brown, piercing eyes. It's sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it." He shuttered at the thought. 'Yep, scary alright.'

"Come on Mamoru, let's go! We're starting to lose them." Eiji said disappearing.

Mamoru sighed, "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" he too disappeared living behind a trail of dust.

_(Theme Song~ Casual Chain)_

_Opening Sequence~ A bird fly's across the sky. ~Scene Transition~ A girl is seen dancing with a boy, the girl and the boy seem truly happy. The guy suddenly starts fading away, tears well up in the girls eyes, she tries to reach for him but it's too late. ~Scene Transition~ The girl is seen again this time in front of a mirror with stained cheeks. She puts her hand on the mirror, it breaks, on the otherside of the mirror Orihime and Hinata are holding hands falling into the ocean, they swirl around each other until they form into Naruto and Ichigo. ~Scene Transition~ Ichigo and Naruto are in a desert fighting unknown creatures, both boys are back to back with __each other they're both out of breath, they then change into Hinata and Orihime. Hinata is attacking with her "Gentle Fist", while Orihime attacks with her "Shun Shun Rikka" The Creature suddenly disappear alarming the girls. They both look up and notice the sky is turning dark, a hole appears in the sky. A beast comes out a begins destroying everything around them, the ground under them breaks causing them to fall again, this time they're fall into total darkness. Just when all seems lost; a light begins to swallow the darkness, the girls notice this and look up and see both Naruto and Ichigo reaching out for them, they too both began reaching out their hands, then everything fades to white._

~Opening Sequence~ End

_**Narrator (Yoruichi )- "How did the girls meet? And what caused all this to occur in the first place? And who are these new characters Eiji and Mamoru? And what is their hand in all of this? Before these questions can be answered, we'll have to see how it began. **_

_**Next Episode- Tachiagari (Beginnings)**_

A/N: I know this may seem confusing and everything, but I've decided to do this series like episodes of an Anime. I know that probably sounds lame, but I really wanted to try a different approach to this story instead of doing chapters or P.O.V's. So tell me what you think in the reviews:) Thanks for the long wait, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can:) Oh, and Happy early Thanksgiving to everyone:)


	3. Episode 2

To hell and Back

**Narrator (Yoruichi): **_In the last episode, Orihime Inoue and Hinata Hyuga are two girls thrust into an adveture to save the people they truly care about. But little do they both know that this adventure isn't going to be easy, two new characters have plans of their own to stop the two. But before we can get that far we have to go back to the beginning to see how this all began..._

_**Opening 1~ Myth of Blast**_

_~ Hinata is seen walking in an unknown direction in the rain, she suddenly turns around~ Scene Transition~ Orihime is also walking in an unknown direction in the snow she also suddenly turns around~ Scene Transition~ Monsters are surrounding both Orihime and Hinata, they both have serious looks on their faces~ Scene Transition~ You see images of Naruto and Ichigo with serious expressions~Scence Transition~ Hinata and Orihime are back to back both their hands intertwind~Scene Transition~ Naruto and Ichigo are fighting and unknown boss like creature, cuts and scraps along their bodies, both are out of breath~Scene Transition~ Naruto is making his Rasengan, while Ichigo is about to unleash his Zanpakuto~Scene Transition~ Hinata and Orihime attack the monsters that were surrounding them, suddenly two shadow like figures appear before them. The figures began attacking, both girls dodging, determination in their eyes. Hinata charges her Twin Lion Fists, while Orihime is ready to summon her Shunn Shunn Rikka~Scene Transition~ Both Naruto, Ichigo, Hinata and Orhime charge their final attacks at their enemies, their enemies do the same, everything fades to white..._

_**~Opening 1 Sequence: End**_

**Episode 2: Tachigari( Beginnings)**

_-Konoha(Hidden leaf)_

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. She turned around to face him, "Hello, N-Naruto-kun," she said, a small blush on her cheeks. Naruto looked at Hinata with an embrassed blush on his cheeks as well. "Hinata-chan there's something I've always wanted to..." he inched closer to her, Hinata felt his breath on her cheek, she felt like fainting. 'N-Naruto-kun's going to... he's going to...'

"Ata! Hey, Hinata!" Hinata jumped when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder, thus snapping her out of her daydream. "Geez, Hinata talk about daydreaming." her friend and teammate Kiba Inuzuka said. Hinata and Kiba along with Kiba's fateful companion Akamaru were headed to the Hokage's office beacuse they were needed for an important mission, yet either of them knew what it was.

"So what were you dreaming about anyway?" A small blush made it's way onto Hinata's face, Kiba chuckled, "Or better yet who?" he said a sly grin on his face. Hinata's blush deepend, "K-Kiba-kun!" Kiba chuckled again, "Sorry, Sorry. But it's not like it's a secret or anything." Hinata remained silent. Kiba was right though, about the whole village knew who the young Hyuga had a crush on... that was except the_ person _himself. Yet, this didn't brother Hinata one bit, if she able to just be around him or just help him with any strength that she possessed that was enough.

"So Hinata why are we going to see the Hokage anyway?"

"I'm not sure Kuranai-sensei came to my house earlier and briefly told me that I needed to head to the Hokage's office. She also told me that Shino was on another mission and it's only be me you and Akamaru going on this mission."

"Oh, ok." Kiba said hands behind his head as he and Hinata and Akamaru continued to make their way to see the Hokage. 'I wonder what could be so important that Kuranai-sensei couldn't tell me any details?' Hinata thought a bit of fear setting in.

~...~

_-Karakura Town_

*Yawn* Orihime slowly opened her eyes. "Ah, another day of school! I wonder what's gonna happen today?" Orihime chuckled, "I bet today's going be more exciting then it was yesterday considering how rambunctions Tatsuki can be I sure things will lively. Not to mention Ichigo-kun's laid back attitude... yep lively!" She smiled. Orihime got out of her bed and began getting ready for school...

"Ok Onii-chan, I'm leaving! Please watch the house while I'm gone." She said to the portrait of now deceased brother. Even though her brother had passed away when she was young she and that left her alone, she still felt that her brother was watching over from up in heaven. After making sure she had everything for school, she grabbed her key, locked up and then headed off to school.

_-Karakura High_

"Orihime!" a voice called. Orihime turned around a smile on her face at who she saw. "Hello Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime waited for Tatsuki to catch up so they could walk to class together. "So good morin' Orihime." Tatsuki said ruffling Orihime's hair. " T-Tatsuki!" a small pout on her face. Tatsuki just giggled. Orihime and Tatsuki were standing in front of the classroom door, Orihime placed her hand on the door and after a couple of seconds pulled the door back revealing...

"Orihime~!" someone sang. A girl with dark red hair and glasses came running toward her a creepy grin on her face, she had her arms straight out ready to glomp Orihime, but Tatsuki hit her on the head before she could do so. "Chizuru!" Tatsuki warned a serious look on her face. "T-Tatsuki why'd you hit me?" Chizuru whined, rubbing the bump on her head, a small tear coming out of her eye. "Because everytime you see Orihime, you glomp her making her feel uncomfortable," Tatsuki exclaimed. "But Orihime loves my hugs, right?" Orihme just sweat dropped, "Um... well, I do feel a little bothered by it..." Chizuru felt like she'd been hit straight through the heart, she had a cloomy look on her face. 'Orihime doesn't like my hugs!' Orihme noticed the now gloomy look on her face.

"C-Chizuru-chan it's not that I don't like your hugs, i-it's just that sometimes there a bit too... too much that's all. So please don't feel sad, ok?"

"So if I were to hug you now you'd be ok with it?" Chizuru asked, her attitude perked up a bit. Orihime just nodded, suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her torso, she sqeaked a bit. "Yay, I'm hugging Orihime! Orihime you're so soft!" Chizuru squealed in delight snuggling further in her chest, making Orihme blush. "Chizuru!" Tatsuki could tell Orihime was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but didn't know how to say "stop", so she decided to lend her a hand. She walked up to Chizuru and grabbed her shirt and began dragging her away from Orihime.

"Tatsuki what are you doing? Orihime was letting me hug her, let me go!" Chizuru demanded trashing around to try to get out of Tatsuki's grip, but she was just to strong. "Chizuru, I'd let that go on any longer you'd be attached to Orihime like glue." "But Orihime likes my hugs, she said so."

"Hmm." Tatsuki continued to drag Chizuru to their seats. 'Trust me, Orihime's just to nice for her own good to be able to tell you "no" ' Orihime just sweat dropped as she watch the two girls "Umm..." Suddenly the classroom door opened, a boy with carrot-top colored hair walked in, a small blush on Orihime's face. 'Ichigo-kun' a smile on her face as she saw her crush walked into the classroom, a scowl planted firmly on his face like always.

"Yo! Ichigo~!" Keigo sang cheerfully as he made his way over to him. "Geez, Keigo do you have to be so loud?" Ichigo asked as he walked right passed him like he didn't even know he was there, he seemed to hurt by his a bit but he didn't show it, probably because he was so used to Ichigo giving him the cold shoulder now and again. Orihime thought about going over to him to say "hi" but as she was about to the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone time to start class." Everyone headed to their seats. Orihime sighed, 'Well I guess I'll talk to him later.' Orihime looked out the window as she began to escape into her own little fantasy.

_-__Konoha(Hidden Leaf)_

"Tsunade-sama, Kiba and Hinata are here to see you," Shizune called through the door. "Alright send them in," they heard. "Thank you Shizune." Hinata bowed. "Oh, no problem, it is my job being the assistant to the hokage." Shizune smiled, "Well, head on it, I've got to go run an errand for Tsunade-sama. See ya later." Kiba and Hinata nodded as Shizune walked off. "Lady Tsunade you wanted to see us?" Hinata asked as she as she and Kiba walked into the office, there were papers and documents scattered all over the desk, that it made Kiba and Hinata wonder how Lady Tsunade was able to get any work done. 'Geez, poor Shizune she must have her work cut out for her' Kiba thought.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga. Seeing as Shino is on another mission and won't be back for a while I have a mission for the two of you and it is of the most vital importance that you two do not fail, is that understood?" Tsunade asked a serious tone in her voice. The two had no choice but to comply.

"Yes." They both bowed. "B-but Lady Tsunade what makes this mission so important that we were the only two needed. I-I'm sure if this was of vital importance, the Anbu would be better suited, wouldn't they?" Hinata asked. Tsunade placed her elbows on the desk and clasped her hands together. "This you would be right Hinata, but... trust me this mission will only work with the two of you. Now on with the mission breifing... Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka there has been reports of three mysterious people wondering back and forth between the village and the forest. What I need you two to do is keep a watchful eye on these guys, and if anything suspicious should occur I need you guys to report back immediately, got that?" a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Tsu-"

"Yo, Granny we're back!" a rambunctious and loud voice called. The door swung open with a loud bang causing Hinata to jump a bit. A small blush appeared on her face and her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki, and his team mate Sakura Haruno and their sensei Kakashi Hatake entered the room. Kakashi was of course reading his Ichi Ichi novel, while Sakura had an annoyed look on her face and Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to call me Granny!" Tsunade said. "Sorry, Sorry, but you know how I am when I get excited." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, showing he didn't mean any harm by the comment. Tsunade sighed heavily, massaging her temples. "Ok, so Hinata, Kiba you both know what you have to do, you're dismissed," Tsunade stated. The two nodded.

"Oh, Hey Hinata, Kiba!" Naruto said smiling as he just noticed the two.

"Hey, loud mouth!"

"H-hey, N-Naruto-kun."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Naruto asked as he seemingly missed the insult from Kiba earlier. "Look Naruto we've got to go, Hinata and I have a very important task to do so we'll see you later!" Kiba gave a short wave and Hinata bowed. "Bye everyone." Everyone nodded and with that Kiba and Hinata left to go on their mission.

~...~

"Hinata can you scan the area using you Byakugan?" Kiba asked as he and Hinata, along with Akamaru stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees hoping to find their targets or at least clues of where they could be. " Ok, Byakugan!" Hinata actived her Byakugan and scanned the area, but there were no traces of any activity, just lots of trees and forest.

"Sorry Kiba, but I don't see anyone and I don't see signs of where they could be."

"That's alright, I didn't think it'd be that easy. Akamaru you ready?" Akamaru barked in reply. "Ok, get to sniffing buddy!" Akamaru, Hinata, and Kiba jumped down from the tree they were hiding behind and jumped down, land on the ground with ease, small bits of cloud dust surfacing from their landing. Akamaru began sniffing the ground, both Hinata and kiba hoping Akamaru would pick of a scent that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked alerting both Hinata and Kiba. "W-what is it Akamaru?" Hinata asked. Kiba sniffed the air, his noise stung as he picked up on the scent that had alerted Akamaru. "Ugh! Hinata I smell something really foul up ahead. Use your Byakugan to see if you can see anything suspicious ahead of us!"

"Right, Byakugan!" Hinata actived her Byakugan once again, this time though she was able to see two figures standing in the middle of the forest. In a way though it felt odd, it felt like whoever these figures were they knew that they were being tracked. It sent an uneasy chill down her spine. "K-Kiba I see two figures, but something seems off. I think we should be on our guard just incase," Hinata warned. "Ok. Let's go!" Kiba , Hinata, and Akamaru, sliently headed toward the figures, Hinata still had a really forebording feeling that there were more to these figures that met the eye...

_**Ending 1~ Little Traveler**_

_~ Hinata and Orihime are sitting on opposite sides of a bench both stairing up at the moon snow falling from the sky, they both have their hands out. Hinata and Orihime get up from there spot and began walking~ Scene Transition~ Naruto and Ichigo are walking down the street you see painful memories of their past, they unknownly pass each other, then for a split second they turn around and look at one another~ Scene Transition~Hinata and Orihime are now running in the snow, their hand outstretched as if reaching for someone or something, you see paniful memeories of their past painted in the sky~ Scene Transition~ Naruto and Ichigo continue to walk in the snow, little versions of themselves following them, their footsteps in the snow. Suddenly they stop and look behind them, Ichigo sees Orihime staring at him out of breath. Naruto sees Hinata staring at him out of breath, smiles break out on both the boys faces, they stretching out their hand, the girls do the same, both their hands connect, then the screen fades to white..._

_**~Ending Sequence 1: End**_

_**Narrator (Yoruichi): **The two girls paths have yet to converge, but the time will come. For now though, Hinata and Kiba are about to confront a pair of mysterious figures what is this feeling of uneasiness that is plauging Hinata? And will Orihime's normal day turn out to be more than she expected? You'll just have wait and see in the next episode of To Hell and Back!_

_Next Episode: Nintei (Finding)_

A/N: Wow! I feel truly bad for not updating since last year, but I'm in my last leg of school and it's been keeping me busy. But I'm glad to be able to get this out to you now and I hope you enjoy:)


End file.
